


Mycroft al volante, peligro constante.

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conducir, Divertido, Funny, M/M, mycroft algun dia dejara de mandar coches e ira el a recoger a la gente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: A Mycroft siempre lo llevan a todas partes porque no sabe conducir. Greg insistirá y intentará enseñarle sin saber que Mycroft es demasiado cabezón como siquiera aprender. Este fic me lo pidió Giuliana del foro "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us". ¡Es de humor! ¡Disfrútenlo!





	Mycroft al volante, peligro constante.

Mycroft dejó la bolsa de lona en la parte trasera del coche y luego se metió dentro. Cuando se puso el cinturón el coche arrancó al instante. Era 14 de Febrero y para ser Inglaterra el cielo estaba completamente despejado y los meteorólogos habían augurado buenas temperaturas hasta la tarde.

Greg siempre le decía que nunca era romántico, así que decidió organizar un picnic en Hide Park. Había hecho la comida él mismo y la llevaba en la bolsa junto a un mantel de lino de color beige. Incluso había descartado el traje para poder ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa de mangas largas de un color claro.

La primera parada fue frente a la casa de Greg. El inspector ya lo esperaba allí. Mycroft abrió la ventanilla y le sonrió. Greg llevaba unas gafas de sol, vaqueros, camisa y una chaqueta.

—Que guapo… Que vamos a comer al parque, no a la discoteca…

Greg se subió las gafas a la cabeza y sonrió.

—Hace un buen día y quería ponerme guapo —le dijo acercándose al coche —. ¿En serio has venido con chófer? ¿No era tu día libre?

Mycroft le miró sin entender.

—Sí, pero me permiten usar el chófer para todo lo que quiera —le dijo.

Greg negó un poco con la cabeza, rodeó el coche y entró por la otra puerta. Se inclinó un poco sobre Mycroft y le dio un beso antes de ponerse el cinturón.

—He traído una botella de vino —comentó alzando una bolsa de papel.

Mycroft señaló a la bolsa que había traído él.

—Guárdalo ahí, con las demás cosas.

Greg suspiró y lo guardó.

—Creí que era tu día libre —repitió al verle con el móvil —. ¿Con quién hablas?

—Con Sherlock —dijo antes de arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué quiere? —preguntó inclinándose un poco para mirar, leyó un poco la conversación y se echó a reír —. ¿En serio estás discutiendo con él un artículo que ha subido a su web?

—Está erróneo, no todos los tés se fabrican como dicen ni tienen los mismos compuestos —se quejó Mycroft mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

Greg negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y miró por la ventana.

 El parque estaba particularmente lleno ese día, en su mayoría parejas jóvenes pero también había familias con niños, abuelos, etcétera.

—Creo que deberíamos de haber venido antes… —murmuró Greg.

Mycroft se había echado la bolsa de lino al hombro y con la otra mano agarraba la mano de Greg.

—Ya le informaré de cuando venir a recogernos, gracias —le dijo.

El chófer asintió y se despidió tras darle una sonrisa forzada.

—¿No crees que a tu chófer le gustaría pasar el día con su familia no esperándote a que acabemos? —le preguntó Greg.

—¿Tiene familia? —preguntó Mycroft, se rio ante la cara de Greg —. Tiene una mujer llamada Sophie y tres hijos llamados Jake, Alison y Caroline.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—Eso lo sabes porque le has investigando, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo Mycroft sonriéndole —. Vamos, hay un hueco libre cerca de aquel árbol —dijo señalándolo.

Cruzaron la mitad del parque y extendieron su mantel bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sacaron las fiambreras de la comida y llenaron dos vasos de vino.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —propuso Mycroft mientras miraba con desdén el vaso de plástico azul.

Greg se colocó de rodillas en el mantel y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Por nosotros, porque llevamos ya un año y espero que sean muchos más. Porque por fin empezamos a tener días libres a la vez…

Mycroft sonrió.

—Por nosotros, porque sigamos así mucho tiempo.

Brindaron los vasos y le dieron un sorbo. Mycroft se acercó a Greg, le cogió por la pechera de la camisa y le besó durante unos minutos.

—Así está mejor —murmuró separándose un poco —. Mucho, mejor —le dijo entre besos.

Se acomodaron en el mantel y fueron sirviendo la comida.

—¿De verdad puedes usar ese chófer siempre que quieras? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre que lo pido viene y nunca nadie me ha dicho nada. He dado por afirmativo su uso.

—¿Y por qué no conduces tú? —preguntó Greg llenándose la boca de comida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender.

—Porque así ahorrarías un dinero al contribuyente y tu chófer podría descansar el día de los enamorados y pasarlo con su mujer…

—El dinero que le ahorraría al contribuyente se lo acabaría gastando en pantalones o tabaco. Eso no me acusa ninguna pena.

Greg le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino y se apoyó en el árbol que tenía a la espalda.

—Pues piensa en tu chófer, ¿y si quieres ir a un sitio donde no quieres que se entere nadie? ¿Un sex-shop? ¿Legoland? ¿A un musical?

Mycroft puso cara de miedo ante este último y luego rio.

—Me gusta que me lleven a los sitios Greg. Deja de ser tan pesado —dijo bajando la vista a su comida.

Greg se metió el tenedor en la boca y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—No sabes conducir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Mycroft notó los colores subírsele a la cara y alzó la vista.

—¿Y qué si no sé? Tampoco es que no fuese necesario…

—¿No fuiste a una universidad lejísimos de tu casa?

—Iba en bicicleta.

—¿Te hacías tres kilómetros de ida y tres de vuelta de lunes a viernes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo crees que adelgacé tanto? —preguntó Mycroft sonriendo —. ¿Lo ves? Nadie se muere por no tener carnet de coche.

Greg se inclinó en la manta y se colocó de rodillas. Dejó la fiambrera en el mantel y le agarró la mano.

—Imagina que nuestro hijo se pone enfermo...

—¿Nuestro hijo? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender.

—Te he dicho que imagines —dijo Greg muy serio —. O se cae, o lo que sea. ¿Cómo lo llevarás al hospital?

—Las ambulancias existen, Greg. Es uno de los gastos del contribuyente que decías antes.

—Imagina que no hay tiempo… —insistió.

Mycroft se puso la mano en la cara y se frotó la mejilla.

—Quieres enseñarme, ¿no?

—Si puedo… Podemos usar el circuito de Scotland Yard o ir a las afueras.

Mycroft suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Vale. Enséñame pero si tenemos un accidente y morimos te perseguiré por todo el más allá o lo que sea.

 —¡SÍ! —exclamó Greg alzando los puños.

Algunas personas se volvieron, pero Greg no hizo caso y besó a Mycroft.

Un par de días más tarde, Greg condujo a Mycroft hasta uno de los circuitos en la jefatura de tráfico que tenían preparados para los exámenes de conducir.

—Yo no quiero aprender a conducir —se quejó Mycroft por enésima vez mientras se bajaba del coche —. Voy bien cuando me llevan, o andando, o en bici…

—¿Cuánto haces que no vas en bici? —quiso saber Greg

Mycroft rodó los ojos y fue hasta el asiento del piloto.

—Solo te hago caso porque te pones imposible cuando empiezas a insistir —le dijo.

—Y porque Sherlock sabe conducir —murmuró Greg.

Mycroft hizo un mohín y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Bien. Te has leído el manual de circulación. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer primero? —dijo el policía cuando se hubo sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

 Mycroft ajustó el asiento, ajustó los espejos y se puso el cinturón.

—Que bajito eres.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Greg poniéndose el cinturón.

Mycroft agarró el volante con fuerza y se mojó los labios.

—Vamos, arranca —pidió Greg.

—¡No me metas presión! —gritó.

El policía se puso la mano en la boca para que no se le escuchara reírse y se apoyó en la ventanilla. Mycroft arrancó y metió primera antes de moverse y luego puso segunda. Tenía los nudillos completamente blancos y estaba inclinado hacia delante.

—Mycroft, como no vayas más rápido se te va a calar el coche.

—¡No pienso ir más rápido! ¡Vamos a toda velocidad!

—Vamos a diez kilómetros por hora acelera o...

El coche hizo un ruido y se paró de golpe.

—¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!? ¿SE HA ROTO? ¿VA A EXPLOTAR? —gritó Mycroft.

Greg se frotó la cara con ambas manos y contuvo un suspiro.

—Solo se ha calado, vuelve a arrancar y esta vez intenta mantener una velocidad mayor a veinte kilómetros hora. Da unas vueltas al circuito o algo.

—¿Cómo que algo? ¿Qué clase de profesores eres? —preguntó Mycroft —. Me llevan. ¿Por qué tengo que conducir?

—Mycroft. Arranca. Ya —dijo Greg empezando a sonar desesperado.

—Vale. Vale.

Arrancó, metió primera, soltó el embrague y comenzó a circular. Apretó un poco el acelerador para aumentar la velocidad y se mordió los labios.

—Nos vamos a estrellar —advirtió.

—No hay ningún árbol cerca, cuando llegues a aquel poste, rodéalo y vuelve aquí —indicó con el dedo.

Mycroft tomó aire y agarró con firmeza el volante. En ese instante, un pastor alemán cruzó la pista y se puso en el carril por donde ellos iban. Mycroft se quedó blanco y miró a Greg.

—¡LO VAMOS A ATROPELLAR GREG! ¡TEN CUIDADO CHUCHO! ¡APÁRTATE!

Pero el perro simplemente se tumbó en el arcén y se tendió en el suelo.

—¿¡ES SORDO O QUÉ!? —gritó Mycroft.

Greg se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia delante. El perro estaba lejos de su alcance. Al final de ese carril y fuera de los límites de las marcas. Además iban a 20 kilómetros hora. El perro podría echar allí una siesta antes de que pasara algo.

—Mycroft. No le vamos a dar. Acelera.

Mycroft frenó de golpe y sacó las llaves del contacto.

—¡QUE NO! ¡Que no conduzco yo! Que conduzca otro, así no podré poner a los demás en peligro.

Greg se rió.

—Mycroft respira anda. El coche ya está parado. Muy lejos no podemos ir —dijo entre risas.

Mycroft lo miró ofendido, pero le continuó la risa sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo has soltado tú, ¿verdad? Al perro.

Greg rió.

—No. No. Ese es Sobras, es el perro policía de Donovan. Es muy cariñoso.

Mycroft suspiró, se quitó el cinturón y echó el asiento hacia atrás.

—Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? Solo dame… Tiempo —pidió.

Greg rió.

—De acuerdo Myc, pero yo seré tu chófer. ¿Vale?

—Bueno… A ti te conozco más —le dijo besándole.

 


End file.
